When a demon is bored
by Exposer
Summary: What can a bored, retired demon do? Nothing fun. Except for summoning his favorite cartoon characters and letting them watch their own movie. will try to update once a week. HTTYD 1 is what they're watching. (Needs help. On hold of now. out of ideas. Please read the last chapter if you want to help.)
1. Dragon raid

**So I've wanted to do this in a long time, but I never had the time to do it until summer started.**

This is the HTTYD characters watching HTTYD 1 and 2, maybe the TV shows

Credit of the retired Demon part goes to Didjey Disantales, he/she (not going to assume) also have a very similar story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the transcript, the character, not even the retired demon. Absolutely nothing, except for the reactions.

Bold=author's note

 _Italics and underlined=movie transcript_

Normal=text  
 **/  
Let's get going, I'll try my best to move on to the movie as fast as possible.**

* * *

What can a bored, retired demon do? Nothing fun. That's what he thought when he was finishing his pizza

Well, might as well do something the pesky little humans do: Watch a movie.

He flipped through the list of movies of his IPad. Nothing good.

But then something caught his eyes. The movie was called _How To Train Your Dragon_.

Might as well give it a try.

Soon he was addicted to the movie, so much so that he watched the second movie and every episode of the series too.

But now what? He finished the TV show and the movies.

What if… he got the characters to watch their own movie?

That'll be hard, since they live in the DCU **(DreamWorks Cinematic Universe)** but he might as well give it a try.

He then created two movie theater room, **(Is that how you call it?)** a control room, a huge sleeping room, a bathroom, and a snack room. Once he made sure that no human would come within ten mile of the rooms, he flashed the Vikings here.

* * *

Hiccup groaned and opened his eyes, around him his fellow teens and the older vikings also groaned and their eyes fluttered open. They're sitting in some kind of dark room, no windows, filled with seats, and a giant black rectangular…thing, in front of them.

"I see that you guys are awake."

Immediately the adults reached for their weapon, only to find them missing.

"Stop your futile attempt, it does nothing." he said. "I've taken all the weapons."

Then Stoic spoke up, "who are you?"

"Why, why," He said. Then flames erupted around him as he revealed his true form: red scales, leather wings, claws for hand and long, twisted horn. Vikings yelped and scrambled back as he boomed, "I am a demon." Then he turned back to his human form and the flames extinguished, "a retired one, though."

Gobbler found the courage to speak, "why would you want to retire?"

"You think I wanted to retire?" The demon snarled. "But we're not here today to talk about my life. We're here to talk about yours"

"We are?" The Vikings gasped together. Then someone yelled, "were going to Hel!"

"No, no, no," the demon chuckled. "You see the black rectangular thing in front of you?" The Vikings nodded "that's what they call a screen. A big one, mind you. It does many wonderful things in this world, but today, its job is to show you your future."

"Our future?!" The Vikings gasped together once again.

The demon laughed, "yes, your future. The first one is what would of happened tonight if I didn't summon you here. The second one is what would happen five years later. If you guys behave I might even show you some of the events in between. Now enjoy!"

As he left the room, he dropped one more threat. "The future might be hard to comprehend. But if any of you tries to cause physical harm to others, I will kill you, send you to Hel, and torture you. Retired or not!"

Then he left, slamming the door behind him.

The vikings shifted uncomfortably in their seats. When is it starting? What will they do now?

* * *

Five minutes later, the demon's voice boomed across the entire room, "The movie will be starting now. Because of spoilers I'll be skipping the opening credits."

Stoic asked, "How is your voice magically appearing, demon?"

"You answered yourself, magic." The demon laughed. But he's actually just speaking into a microphone in the control room.

"Anyway, let he movie start!" He said.

 _[The movie started with shot of an island at night, gliding down to sea level, a waves crash through and the fog parted to reveal two giant viking statues with fire burning in their mouth and behind it, a village.]  
_  
"It's Berk!" Someone shouted, much to everyone's annoyance.

 _Hiccup (V.O): Is, this Berk. It's twelve days north of hopeless, and a few degrees south of freezing to death._

The movie had to pause because immediately everyone was shouting, for something this important, why would Hiccup speak?! Sure, he's the son of the chief, but he's a runt! If anyone should speak it is stoic. Hiccup just brings sarcasm everywhere!

Once the vikings saw that the movie won't go on unless they quite down. They did, and the movie resumed.

 _Hiccup (V.O): it's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery._

Some of the vikings grunted, the sarcasm in Hiccup's voice is as thick as a boar's hide.

 _Hiccup (V.O): my village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations. But every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets._

[The gliding came to a stop at two sheep grazing in the grass.]

Hiccup (V.O): the only problems are he pests.

[In a flash, a sheep disappeared while the other keeps chewing on grass.]

The vikings grumbled. Of course, the dragons. They raid almost every single week.

 _Hiccup (V.O): you see, most places have nice or mosquitoes, we have…_

[Hiccup finally appears on the screen, opening the door to his house. A Monstrous Nightmare swoops down, grabbing the sheep. Distant yelling could be heard. Then the dragon shot a jet of fire at the boy. Hiccup slammed the door close just in time, blocking the shot. But some of the fire and smoke seeped in from the cracks, almost touching the boy.]

Hiccup: dragons

The vikings leaned forward, eager to see what would happen at the supposed tonight's raid so they can defend well once the get back to Berk.

 _Hiccup (V.O): most people would leave, not us. We're vikings, we have stubbornness issues._

[The Hiccup on the screen then runs out side, where houses are on fire and vikings tussling with dragons all around.]

Hiccup (V.O): My name is Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like are charming viking demeanor wouldn't do that.

Vikings once again grumbled at Hiccups sarcasm. Hiccup can only smile sheepishly under the disapproving glare of his peers.

 _[Hiccup was seen dodging past several vikings, but then he trips and falls. A male viking known as Ack cane upon him.]_

 _Ack: ARGGGGGHHHHHH! Morning!_

 _[Ack then charged past Hiccup as he got and ran even further from his house.]_

Stoic and Gobber sighed, of course he would leave the house. He does so every raid, trying to kill a dragon.

 _[Then Hiccup was scolded by several vikings]_

 _Hoark: What are doing here?!_

 _Viking: Get inside!_

 _Viking: What are you doing out?!_

 _Phlegma: Get back inside!_

 _[Hiccup then was seen running across a road, only to be grabbed by his collar and yanked back by Stoick]_

 _Stoick: Hiccup?! What is HE doing out—_

 _[Then Stoick realized that no one is around to answer him.]_

 _Stoic: What are YOU doing out?! Get inside!_

 _[He then pushes Hiccup towards the house]_

 _Hiccup (V.O):_ _That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders._

 _[Stoick throws a wooden cart at a dragon, knocking it out mid-air]_

 _Hiccup (V.O): Do I believe it? Yes, I do._

 _Stoick_ _ **:**_ _What have we got?_

 _Starkard_ _ **:**_ _Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare._

 _Stoick_ _ **:**_ _Any Night Furies?_

 _Starkard_ _ **:**_ _None so far._

 _[Burning embers land on Stoick's shoulder. He casually brushes it off.]_

 _Stoick_ _ **:**_ _Good._

The vikings relaxed, so tonight's raid is going to be easy.

 _Viking_ _ **:**_ _Hoist the torches!_

 _[Two enormous torches are raised and lit. The dragons swarm around them.]_

 _[Hiccup runs into a blacksmith shop and puts on an apron]_

 _Gobber_ _ **:**_ _Ah! Nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off!_

 _Hiccup:_ _What, who me? Nah, come on! I'm waaaay too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all..._

 _[Hiccup gestures to his skinny body]_

 _Hiccup:_ _...this._

 _Gobber_ _ **:**_ _Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?_

The vikings roared with laughter, hiccup can only watch in embarrassment as his and Gobber's normally private conversation is exposed to the whole village.

 _Hiccup (v.o):_ _The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well..._ _littler_ _._

The vikings laughed again as the voice Hiccup made a comeback by calling Gobber _Meathead._

 _[Scene cuts to Stoick on the watchtower]_

 _Stoick_ _ **:**_ _We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults._

 _[A dragon swoops down and sets another house on fire.]_

 _Hiccup (v.o.):_ _See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses._

The vikings groaned. Maybe this raid isn't as easy as they thought would be.

 _Viking_ _ **:**_ _FIRE!_

 _Astrid_ _ **:**_ _Alright, let's go!_

The vikings cheered as their firefighting team reached the burning house.

 _[Hiccup's voice introduced them one by one as they appeared on the screen.]_

 _Hiccup (V.O): Oh, and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and…_

 _[suddenly his voice changed in a dreamily way.]_

 _Hiccup (V.O): Astrid._

 _[Astrid then walked away in slow motion as a final fireball blew the house behind her apart. Hiccup's face shifted into a weird, I'm-so-in-love way]_

Hiccup hid his face behind his hands while vikings glared at him. No vikings goes after the shield maiden unless she wishes so. Snotlout can by past that rule because he's the son of Spitelout, brother of the chief. But Hiccup can't. Even if he's the son of the chief, he's a runt.

Astrid is taking this all calmly, she had suspected Hiccup had a crush on her for a while, now it's proven in front of the whole village, just adding another one on the already really long list.

Suddenly the movie paused, earning much complain from everyone, wanting to see the results of the raid.

Then Demon's voice boomed across then room, "Because I summoned you guys here late today, I'll summon a big room for you guys to sleep in. And when I mean big, I mean large, huge, giant, humungous room for you guys. Just enough to fit everyone in. Oh and you guys don't know this, but I brought guests.

Then a side door slid open to reveal three figures standing there.


	2. He shot it down

**Annnnnddddd I'm back with another chapter! Hope ya all enjoy!**

 **From now on the story will be in Hiccup's 3rd person Pov.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own the transcript, the characters,**

The three figures then stepped out of the shadows, two of them instantly recognized: the infamous Alvin the Treacherous of Outcasts, Dagur the deranged of Berserkers, and a girl in her teens, about Astrid's age.

"Alvin!" Stoick roared. Then he turned on Demon. "What is he doing here?"

"Because he'll play a important role of shaping your son into what he will become 5 years later." Demon answered calmly. "Now everyone, this way to the sleeping room."

Another door, which Hiccup swore was not there seconds ago, slid open, revealing a humongous black room, filled with beds, stacked on top of each other, Demon called them double bunkers. Each person gets one. They get to sleep wherever they like. Then demon left, leaving Stoick in control.

"Alright!" He said, "The Larson family here, in this area. The Thorstons take that far corner. Hoffersons in the middle. Jorgensons right here. Ingermans over there. Hiccup, you, Gobber and I take the entrance. Mildew, you sleep in the very back with your sheep" And so on.

But Hiccup couldn't sleep. And judging by the missing snores, not many of the others can too. Today is one Hel of a day. Getting to watch your future isn't your average viking life. Not to mention meeting a demon while still living

But eventually, after hours and hours of thinking, Hiccup fell asleep.

The vikings woke up to demon's voice booming across the room. "Wake up wake up! Everybody! Time for breakfast before the movie!"

Some people, who were still sort of sleepy, shot off their bed in hyper mode, changed into their clothing in a flash and dashed off to the snack room the moment they heard the word "movie"

"Great," Hiccup murmured. "Another day in this Hel bound hole, watching me mess up in another dragon raid. Yeppy, I'm so excited."

Demon, who heard what he said, patted him on the shoulder, "Don't get so disappointed, you haven't seen the good parts yet. The future is not what everyone expects it to be." He winked. Then he walked away to the snack room, leaving Hiccup behind, shocked.

The future is not what everyone expects it to be?

* * *

There weren't much commotion during breakfast, just about what happened yesterday and possible futures.

The most common prediction Hiccup heard was this: He's going to mess up again with his inventions and ruin the village.

Not what everyone expects it to be…what does that mean? Unless… one of his inventions worked?! Is this possible? Which invention is it? Would his father and the villagers finally accept him?

Demon's voice stopped Hiccup's train of thoughts from going any further, "Please finish your breakfast quickly, movie resumes in 3 minutes."

Hiccup quickly finished his chicken leg and headed towards the theater.

There he picked the back seat so he won't be the center of the attention. Then the mysterious girl from yesterday came and sat next to him.

"Uh, hi." She said, "Hiccup, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Hiccup mumbled. "Your name?"

The girl smiled, "Heather."

Hiccup smiled Back, "Nice name."

The black-haired girl blushed, "Thanks, yours is not bad too.

"Ah, don't mention it," Hiccup waved his hand dismissively. "Enjoying this random place we're teleported to in order to watch our future?"

Heather laughed. "Well, everyone was kind of wary towards to at first, but then they warmed up to me."

"Well, good to know, here comes the rest of them."

As the last viking settled in, the screen glowed to life and the movie picked up on where it left off.

* * *

 _Hiccup (V.O): Oh, their job is so much cooler. (Slow motion shot of the teens walking away from an explosion)_

 _[Hiccup leans out of the smithing window to get a better look. Gobber lifts him up and back into the shop.]_

 _Hiccup:_ _Oh, come on. Let me out, please? I need to make my mark!_

Vikings groaned, He's trying to get out there again.

 _Gobber:_ _Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places!_

Que to huge amounts of laughter.

 _Hiccup:_ _Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date._

Laughter died down and everyone glared at Hiccup while he tried to shrink even smaller in his seat.

 _Gobber:_ _You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these!_

 _[Gobber holds up a bola and Hoark grabs it and uses it to bring down a dragon]_

Everyone clapped and cheered for Hoark while he stood up form his seat and bowed.

 _Hiccup:_ _Okay, fine, but this will throw it for me._

 _[Hiccup pats a wooden machine, which opens and shoots a bola randomly, hitting a Hoark standing in the background.]_

 _Hoark:_ _Arggh!_

Hoark rubs his forehead self consciously and others angrily stared at hiccup

 _Gobber:_ _See, now this right here is what I'm talking about!_

 _Hiccup:_ _Mild calibration issue—_

 _Gobber:_ _Don't you-no-Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all... this._

Vikings roared with laughter, even Stoic chuckled a little. But Hiccup just scowled and stared at the sceen.

 _Hiccup:_ _But, you just pointed to all of me!_

 _Gobber:_ _Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you!_

 _Hiccup:_ _Ohhhh..._

 _Gobber:_ _Ohhhh, yes._

 _Hiccup:_ _You sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw... Viking-ness... contained? THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!_

Some vikings swore under their breath. When will Hiccup learn that he just can't handle the dragon raids?

 _Gobber:_ _I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now._

 _Hiccup (v.o.):_ _One day, I'll get out there. Because, killing a dragon is everything around here._

 _[The camera pans over various dragons as they are described. Nadders are shown attacking sheep, Gronckles are stealing racks of fish, and a Zippleback ignites a house and blows it up.]_

 _Hiccup (v.o.):_ _A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed. Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend. A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status._

 _Ack:_ _They found the sheep!_

Vikings stared intensely at the screen, praying that this raid would a failure to the dragons.

 _Stoick:_ _Concentrate fire over the lower bank!_

 _Ack:_ _Fire!_

 _Hiccup (v.o.):_ _And then, there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire._

 _[A Monstrous Nightmare growls and alights itself as it climbs up the catapult]_

 _Stoick:_ _Reload! I'll take care of this._

 _[Stoick fights the Nightmare, which takes a few hits before retreating]_

Cheers rang throughout the room and Stoic smiled to himself. Snotlout stared at Stoic, eyes filled with admiration while Astrid stared at the screen, trying to figure out exactly how stoic defeated the Nightmare.

 _Hiccup (v.o.):_ _But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the—_

 _[A high-pitched whistle is heard from the sky. The Vikings panic.]_

 _Vikings:_ _NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!_

 _[From out of nowhere, an explosion tears the catapult apart]_

Vikings groaned. This raid is lost. But Hiccup's eyes shone with interest. This is his chance!

 _Stoick:_ _JUMP!_

 _Hiccup (v.o.):_ _This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and..._

 _[The Night Fury takes another shot.]_

 _Hiccup (v.o): Never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first._

Some vikings turned to glare at Hiccup, while others just stared at the screen, praying that Hiccup would stay put for once and won't destroy half of the village again.

 _Gobber:_ _Man the fort, Hiccup. They need me out there!_

 _[He attaches an axe to his arm and begins to run out, but turns around at the doorway.]_

 _Gobber (cont.):_ _Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean._

 _[Then he turned to charge outside. Screaming the viking war cry.]_

 _[Hiccup runs outside the fort, bringing his bolas launcher]_

The ones who prayed groaned. Hiccup still went outside.

 _Viking #6:_ _Hiccup, where are you going?!_

 _Viking #7:_ _Come back here!_

 _Hiccup:_ _Yeah, I know! Be right back!_

 _[Hiccup is pushing a cart with the automated catapult on it]_

 _[Stoick captures several Nadders in a net and wrestles them. One tries to blast him with fire.]_

 _Stoick:_ _Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them!_

 _[Hiccup sets up his bola catapult on an empty hill and looks around.]_

 _Hiccup:_ _Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at._

 _[The Hiccup scans the night sky, and catches on a shadow, visibly blotting out the stars. It fires, and an explosion illuminates it, showing a visible shadow. Hiccup shoots, and a loud cry is heard as the shadow is seen plummeting down into a forest]_

The movie paused, while everyone, except for Heather, stared at Hiccup in shock.

Heather smiled and broke the silence, "I knew you could do it."

 **And the second chapter is done.**

 **Also wanted to notify you all that's reading this. Because I think this story is going to carry out of summer and into the next school year, I'm going to change the update schedule, again. I know. But now updating time has no pattern or what so ever. But I predicted that during the summer I'm going to update quicker than what's originally planed (once 2 weeks) maybe a lot quicker, I don't know, and during the school year it's going to be really slow.**


	3. He let it go!

**And I'm back! Miss me? Review = yes, follow and favorite = no. XD this is plain evil.**

 **I don't own anything. All rights reserved.**

 _Previously, on "When a Demon is Bored"_

 _The movie paused, while everyone, except for Heather, stared at Hiccup in shock._

 _Heather smiled and broke the silence, "I knew you could do it."_

 **Present**

 _Hiccup:_ _Oh, I hit it! YES! I HIT IT! Did anybody see that?_

Cheers broke out throughout the room, Stoick boomed above them all, "That's my son! Haha, I'm so proud of him!" Heather had been proud of him too, although she didn't voice the thought.

 _[A Monstrous Nightmare crawls up the ledge and crushes Hiccup's bola launcher.]_

The cheers immediately faded away, replaced by looks of fear.

 _Hiccup:_ _Except for you._

 _[A shrill cry sounds from the hill, and catches Stoick's attention. He turns to see the_

 _Monstrous Nightmare chasing Hiccup, sighs, and gets up to go help him.]_

Vikings groaned, although Hiccup may have shot down a Night Fury, but that doesn't mean his strength had changed what so ever. Judging by how the others viewed Hiccup, Going hand-to-hand against a Monstrous Nightmare means death.

Heather tensed and gripped the armrests.

 _Stoick:_ _Do NOT let them escape!_

 _Spitelout:_ _Right!_

 _[Hiccup runs behind a torch pole and hides, just as flames reach around the corner. He looks behind it and on the other side, the Nightmare opens its jaw to Hiccup to pieces. But Stoick prevents it by kicking the beast and rolls back to defend himself. He then straightens his helmet and prepares himself.]_

The vikings chuckled. Even in Battle, Stoick had to make sure his helmet is up right. With Stoick the Vast to the rescue, there's no way Hiccup could die. Heather relaxed too as she sat back into her seat

 _[The dragon tries to breathe fire, but coughs up only a few drops of flaming liquid instead, having exhausted its shots]_

 _Stoick:_ _You're all out._

 _[Stoick promptly defeats the Nightmare, which quickly flees. Stoick then turns to the burning torch pole's stem.]_

 _Hiccup (v.o.):_ _Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know..._

 _[The torch pole collapses, revealing Hiccup behind it. Then the torch tumbles down into the village, leaving ruins in its wake. The torch rolls onto the Nadders Stoick netted earlier, freeing them. The dragons manage to escape, hauling off most of Berk's food and livestock.]_

Vikings groaned and muttered curses at the dragons on screen, a few subconsciously cursed Hiccup for all their misery. Hiccup, meanwhile, excused himself to go to the outhouse, or restroom, as demon calls it, to hide from his fellow vikings.

 _Hiccup:_ _Sorry, Dad. Okay, but I hit a Night Fury._

 _[Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back of his shirt and drags him towards his house.]_

 _Hiccup:_ _It's not like the last few times, Dad! I mean, I really actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it—_

 _Stoick:_ _STOP!_ _Just... stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an_ _entire_ _village to feed!_

The vikings really have to agree with Stoick here, sure, they're glad Hiccup proved himself and shot down the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, but it's not going to help if they all starve to death.

 _Hiccup:_ _Between you and me, the village could do with a little_ _less_ _feeding, don't ya think?_ _(A viking at the back rubs his stomach as if to say "Are you calling me fat?")_

 _Stoick:_ _This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?_

 _Hiccup: (With several hand gestures)_ _I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad._

There were a few "no you're not."

 _Stoick: (sighs)_ _You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house._ _(To Gobber)_ _Make sure he gets there. (Gobber gently slaps Hiccup's head) I have his mess to clean up._

 _[Then Stoick walks away, leaving Hiccup to suffer the teens' taunts]_

 _Ruffnut: (laughing)_

 _Tuffnut:_ _Quite the performance._

 _Snotlout:_ _I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!_

 _[Astrid looks at Hiccup sympathetically]_

 _Hiccup:_ _Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so..._

 _[Gobber pushes Snotlout to the ground]_

 _Snotlout: Ow!_

 _[Scene changes to Hiccup and Gobber, walking up to the house._

 _Hiccup: I really did hit one._

 _Gobber:_ _Sure._

 _Hiccup:_ _He never listens._

 _Gobber:_ _Well, it runs in the family._

The villagers lean close, hoping to catch every single word Hiccup says. After all, they've never heard Hiccup's opinion on the chief.

 _Hiccup:_ _And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich._ _(Reaches the house, turns around and starts to mimic Stoick)_ _Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish bone!_

Roars of laughter could be heard coming from the theater, Alvin loudest among them.

 _Gobber: (With several hand gestures)_ _Now, you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand._

 _Hiccup:_ _[Sarcastically]_ _Thank you for summing that up._

 _Gobber:_ _Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not._

 _Hiccup: (Opening the door)_ _I just want to be one of you guys._

 _[Hiccup then close the door, Gobber leaves, but then Hiccup was shown opening the backdoor, escaping the house, he stumbles, almost falls, but then straightens himself and resume to the woods._ _The scene then cuts to the Great hall, where everyone is gathered]_

The vikings cheered, Hiccup is going after that dragon! He's going to kill it for the village!

 _Stoick:_ _Either we finish them, or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home! (grabs a knife and stabs, on the map, a dragon) One more search. Before the ice sets in._

 _Viking:_ _Those ships never come back._

 _Stoick:_ _We're Vikings! It's an occupational hazard! Now who's with me?_

 _[murmurs were heard)_

 _Viking:_ _Today's not good for me. I've gotta do my axe returns._

 _Stoick: (skeptical)_ _Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup._

 _[Instantly everyone raised they hands]_

 _Phlegma:_ _To the ships!_

 _Spitelout:_ _I'm with you, Stoick!_

Vikings looked down in shame, now that they looked at it, they've never treated Hiccup well. And they had hated him so much that they rather risk death then look after him.

 _Stoick:_ _That's more like it._

 _[the meeting then finished, viking going their separate ways home.]_

 _Gobber:_ _Right, I'll pack my undies._

 _Stoick:_ _No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits._

 _Gobber:_ _[Sarcastically]_ _Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, (Stoick sits down besides him) Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself... what could possibly go wrong?_

 _Stoick: Ugh,_ _what am I going to do with him, Gobber?_

 _Gobber:_ _Put him in training with the others._

 _Stoick:_ _No, I'm serious._

 _Gobber:_ _So am I._

 _Stoic:_ _He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage._

 _[multiple hand gestures are getting used throughout the argument]_

 _Gobber:_ _Oh, you don't know that._

 _Stoick:_ _I do know that, actually._

 _Gobber:_ _No, you don't._

 _Stoick:_ _No, actually, I do._

 _Gobber:_ _No, you don't!_

Vikings chuckled, and Spitelout called out, "Do you guys do this often?"

 _Stoick:_ _Listen, you know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been... different. He doesn't listen, he has the attention span of a sparrow... I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls!_

Gobber said, "Trolls exist! They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's wrong with that?

 _Gobber:_ _Trolls exist! They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?_

Vikings roared with laughter as the on-screen Gobber repeated what the real Gobber had said

 _Stoick:_ _When I was a boy..._

"Gobber rolled his eyes, "Here we go again."

 _Gobber:_ _Oh, here we go._

 _Stoick:_ _My father told me to bang my head against a rock, and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?_

"You got a headache."

 _Gobber:_ _You got a headache._

 _Stoick:_ _That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could- He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. Hiccup is not that boy._

 _Gobber:_ _You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now._

Hiccup, who just came back from the rest room, said, "What did I miss?" He then stumbled into his seat the moment Heather told him that He going to dragon training.

 _[Scene cuts to Hiccup trekking through the forest, He looks hopefully from his hand drawn map to the place in front of him. But it's just another normal clearing. He draws yet another "X" on his map. Then got frustrated and scribbled all across the book and then slammed it shut.]  
_

 _Hiccup:_ _Oh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an_ _ENTIRE DRAGON?!_

 _[He hits a branch out of his way but it came flying back to hit him is the face.]_

 _Hiccup: Ow!_

Some people laughed at his misfortune while others looked at him sympathetically.

 _[But then Hiccup took a careful look at his surrounding and realized that the trees above him were damaged, looks like something big, such as a certain dragon, crashed here.]_

Almost everybody instantly held his or her breath. This is it, a historical moment. Their heir will get rid of the Night Fury once 'n for all! Heather is glad for Hiccup because he now can be accepted into his tribe. Alvin, Astrid, and Dagur are mad because they didn't get to kill the Night Fury. And Hiccup just couldn't believe that I could finally fulfill his dream.

 _[Hiccup skid down the crater and climbed up on the other side, but as soon as he peaked his head out and sees the night Fury, He ducked back into the crater and readies himself.]_

 **I was going to stop here but I felt,** _ **oh well, might as well finish it and get the first encounter over with**_ **, so your welcome; p.**

People cheered. (Expect a certain chief [Alvin] a certain heir [Dagur] and a certain shield maiden [Astrid].) He found it! He found the Night Fury!

 _[Hiccup slowly peaks over the hill again and then fumbles for his dagger. He then slowly approaches the downed dragon.]_

 _Hiccup: Oh wow, I did it. Oh, I did it! This fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down this might beast!_

 _[Hiccup plants his leg of the seemingly dead dragon's arm, only to get shoved back.]_

 _Hiccup: Whoa!_

Everybody held their breath, waiting for Hiccup to kill the beast.

 _[Hiccup adjusts his dagger]_

 _Hiccup: I'm gonna kill you, dragon. I will cut out your heart and take it to my father. I am a viking. I am a VIKING!_

 _[He raises his dagger but then peaks at the dragon. The dragon stared at Hiccup for a while, then accepts its fate and closes its eyes, whimpering. Hiccup closes his eyes and raises his dagger once again, but then lowers it.]_

There were a few "What are you doing?!"

 _Hiccup: I did this._

"That's right, you did!" Stoick yelled. "Now kill the dragon!" Mean while the real Hiccup kept still in his seat, deep in thoughts. Heather glanced at him worriedly.

 _[The dragon suddenly opened his eye, alerted by a noise. Hiccup is cutting the dragon loose.]_

"This is outrageous!"

"Are you letting the dragon go?!"

 _[Hiccup cuts the final rope loose, The dragon turned the tables on him immediately and pinned Hiccup in his claws]_

"Hiccup the Useless," Snotlout sneered. " Age 15, killed by the Night Fury."

 _[hiccup stared into the Night Fury's emerald green eyes. Then the dragon roared in his face and lopsidedly flew off. Hiccup gets up, tries to walk home, but whimpers and faints.]_

Silence.

Absolute silence.

Finally Hiccup spoke, "I know why Mt future self let the Night Fury go, and I completely agree with him."

"Hiccup Haddock! You're not my son!"

Acting out of anger, Stoick lunged at the boy, wanting to strangle him

 **Enjoying the cliffhanger? ;p**


	4. He's in dragon training

**THIS IS IMPORTANT! READ THIS AND READ IT ALL!**

 **So I've got an question for you guys. Do you want a sequel? It's kind of like Hiccup runs away and builds a tribe and stuff. Happens because Stoick and most of the tribe, if not all, don't believe the movie and banishes Hiccup after they got back. If you do want a sequel, then Hiccup/Astrid or Hiccup/Heather? There's the deal, if I do Hiccup/Astrid, I can do brotherly/sisterly Hiccup/Heather. But if I do Hiccup/Heather, then it's kind of hard because Astrid had feelings for hiccup, so either I kill the feelings, or I do an OOC Astrid where she gets all jealous and stuff and tries to break them apart . OR, and this is a last resort for me, I KILL Astrid. If you don't want a sequel, then demon sends them back with no memory, ends right there. So three choice, you can either PM me or review, 1. Type "NO" for no sequel. 2. Type "H/A" for Hiccstrid. And 3. Type "H/H" for Hiccup/Heather (IS there a ship name for Hiccup/Heather?) If you don't want a sequel then I'll write this as a separate story.**

 **Anyway, lets get into the story, shall we?**

 **All rights reserved. Nothing owned by me.**

 _Previously, on "When a Demon is Bored"_

"Hiccup Haddock! You're not my son!"

Acting out of anger, Stoick lunged at the boy, wanting to strangle him.

 _Now…_

Hiccup felt a pair of large hand close around his throat. Suddenly He couldn't breath.

 _Demon sprang up from the chair he sat in and sprinted out of the monitor room. He bursts into his true form to run faster._

He was caught on a exhale when his own father started to strangle him. That was a mistake.

 _He made a sudden left turn, his shoe screeching beneath him. He slam open the door to the sleeping quarters, hoping for a short cut straight to the theater._

The world darkened around him. He's running out of air.

 _He slam the door open. The vikings stared at him in shock. He scans the room or any commotion and finally found the place Hiccup is supposed to be sitting._

He's going to die at the hands of his father.

 _He thrusts his hand towards the direction where Stoick is choking the boy, and then Stoick flew into the wall, a invisible barriers tinted with red, three yards in diameter, surrounded the boy._

Suddenly he could breath again. The darkness disappeared and the hands unwrapped itself from his neck.

Hiccup got up unsteadily. His father had just tried to kill him. Father. Kill. Him.

How did this happen?

 **Astrid**

She was extremely shaken up. Stoick had just tried to murder his own son. Sure she felt betrayed by Hiccup too. But Her mind had gone to Banishment, not immediate Execution.

Demon helped the boy up. His neck slightly bruised and he seemed to be traumatized by what happened. What is she saying, of course he's traumatized! His own father had just tried to kill him! Wait, Stoick's not even his father! Stoick had disowned hiccup before he had tried to kill him!

Demon then opened the back door and led Hiccup into another room to recover.

The scene was replayed in her mind over and over again. Hiccup on screen letting the dragon go, then Stoick disowned and strangled Hiccup off screen.

Then Demon came back. Still in his true form, he glared at Stoick, "How dare you violate my rule! No harm shall be cat upon others under my watch! I have granted Hiccup the ability to curse. He can bring Hel upon you if he wishes so. You all better beg for his forgiveness. You've left him an outcast for 15 years, and now you tried to kill him. I don't think he'll be very forgiving."

"Why would we want that demon lover's forgiveness?" Spitelout shouted. But then he was thrown into the wall by a magical force.

"You watch your mouth!" Demon snarled. "You think I don't know who my brothers and sisters are? Dragons are dragons, they are capable of higher feelings. No— don't you go there, and Hiccup has been traumatized because of your chief! You guys have no right to talk! I told him to stay in the restroom a little longer because he would've despised you all because of what you said on screen during your little meeting! And now he probably does! He's the one that will end your war with the dragons. And he could, and he might as well do so judging by how you treat him, let the dragons win!

The moment Demon broke the news on them. They immediately quieted down. Astrid was shocked. What? Hiccup ends the war with dragons? That little traitor? She couldn't believe her ears.

"Now slim it and keep watching the movie!" Demon shouted. Then he dropped his voice so low that almost nobody can hear it, "Hopefully there's still time to change you guys."

What does that mean?

But the movie resumed whether they liked it or not.

 _[Scene cuts to Stoick's house. Hiccup comes in, see Stoick stroking the fire. And tries to sneak upstairs.]_

 _Stoick: Hiccup_

 _[Hiccup stops]_

 _Hiccup: Eh, dad! I need to talk to you_

 _Stoick: I need to talk to you too, son._

Real life Stoick growled, "The traitor is not my son. And I'm pretty sure once my future self finds out about this. He will disown him."

Demon answered, after calming himself a little bit, "You would, but you'll regret it."

"No I won't"

"Watch for yourself."

 _Stoick/Hiccup: It's time you fight dragons, what?/I don't want to fight dragons, what?_

 _Stoick: Eh, you go first._

 _Hiccup: no, no, no, no, you go first._

 _Stoick: Alright then, you get your wish. Dragon training, you start in the morning._

 _Hiccup: (Lots of hand gestures involved) Oh, gods. I should've gone first. You know, we have a surplus of dragons fighting vikings but do we have enough bread making vikings or small home repair viking._

He could have just stayed a blacksmith, Astrid thought.

 _Stoick: You need this._

 _[he picks up an axe and puts it in Hiccup's arms._

 _Hiccup: (Almost falling over): I don't want to fight dragons_

 _Stoick (Chuckles) Come on, yes you do._

 _Hiccup: Rephrase, dad. I CAN'T kill dragons._

Snotlout scoffed, "Of course you can't. You're the village clown. The useless runt."

 _Stoick: But you will kill dragons._

 _Hiccup: No, I'm really very extra sure (Axe almost falls over) that I won't._

 _Stoick: (serious) it's time, Hiccup._

 _Hiccup: Can't you not hear me?_

 _Stoick: This is serious, son! When you carry this axe (Picks up the axe from Hiccup's arms) You carry all of us with you. (Puts the axe in Hiccup's hands, weighing him down._

In the other room where Hiccup is in, His voice, fill with anger, rang out painfully clear to the other vikings, "No wonder it's so heavy." It seems like Demon had another one of those screens in the other room.

 _Stoick: Which means you walk like us (lifts the axe up higher) You talk like us (Straightens Hiccup's back) You think like us (taps his own head) No more…this (gestures towards Hiccup)_

 _Hiccup: (rolls eyes) You just gestured to all of me._

 _Stoick: Deal?_

 _Hiccup: This conversation is feeling very one sided._

 _Stoick: Deal?!_

 _Hiccup: (sighs and lowers the axe) Deal._

 _Stoick: (Grabs a bag of necessities) Good. Train hard. (Grabs his helmet and puts it on.) I'll be back, probably._

 _Hiccup: and I'll be here. Maybe._

"Ha!" Spitelout said "Serve that traitor right. Now he's forced into dragon training when he sides with them. How will it feel to be killed by his own side, huh?"

Hiccup's voice rang out from the other room, "I wouldn't like to find out."

 _[Scene cuts to dragon arena]_

 _Gobber: (Lifting up the door) Welcome to dragon training._

 _[The teens entered the arena, music playing]_

"Finally!" Snotlout shouted. "Some screen time."

 _Astrid: no turning back_

 _[takes a 360 view of the arena. Then an aria view.]_

 _Tuffnut: I hope I get some serious burns_

 _Ruffnut: I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or back._

 _Astrid: Yeah, it's only fun when you get a scar out of it_

Demon whispered, "It's not."

Astrid blinked, "Excuse me?"

All the head turned towards Demon now, "It's not fun" He said, louder now, "Its not fun when you get a scar out of it. So I ask you, Fearless Astrid Hofferson, Why do you think It's fun?

"It's about viking pride." Astrid said, offended. "Like you would have any to say on that matter."

"I do, as Hiccup's protector. And I will tell you now. 65 minutes later. You WILL see why it's not fun."

"Hold up," Stoick said. "When did you become that little traitor's—"

"I assigned my self the job 3 seconds ago." Demon interrupted. "And he will be the that that glorifies your tribe! You should be thank—"

"He is a traitor! He sided with the dragons!" Stoick yelled. "He—"

Demon roared. "Do not interrupt me while I'm interrupting you! Anyway, as I was saying. You all should be thankful towards him, if not kissing his boots, my bad, boot, everywhere he goes."

Wait, boot? What?

"Hold on," Astrid asks, "What do you mean by boot?"

"That's irrelevant right now."

 _Hiccup: yeah, pain. Love it._

 _[teens stared at Hiccup]_

 _Tuffnut: Aw, great. Who let him in?_

 _Gobber: Let's get started! The recruit who does best will get the honor of killing (twists his hook) his first dragon in front of the entire village (waves his hand)._

 _Snotlout: Hiccup already killed a Night Fury so does that disqualify him or…_

 _[Twin laughs and teens walk away]_

 _Tuffnut: Can I transfer to the class with the cool vikings?_

 _Gobber: Don't worry. You're small and weak. That will make you less of a target! The dragon will think you're sick or insane and go after the more viking like teens instead._

Hiccup's voice came from the other room, "Wow, great way to encourage people, Gobber. You're brilliant!"

Demon mumbled a bunch of curses and shouted back, "Now's not the time to joke, Hiccup!"

 _[Hiccup got in line]_

 _Gobber: behind these doors are a few of the many species you will learn to fight! The Deadly Nadder!_

Gobber groaned, "Here we go again."

 _Fishlegs: Speed 8; Armor 16._

 _Gobber: The Hideous Zippleback!_

 _Fishlegs: 11 stealth, times 2._

 _Gobber: The Monstrous Nightmare!_

 _Fishlegs: Firepower 15._

 _Gobber: The terrible terror!_

 _Fishlegs: Attack 8; venom 12!_

"Can you stop that!?" Gobber yelled, almost at the same time as the on-screen Gobber.

 _Gobber: Can you stop that!? And, the Grockle._

 _[Gobber rests his hands on the lever.]_

 _Fishlegs: (Whispering) Jaw strength 8._

 _Snotlout: Whoa, whoa, whoa, aren't you going to teach us first?_

 _Gobber: (Wearing a smug look) I believe in learning on the job._

Stoick groaned, "How many trips to Gothi's hut will it cause us this time, eh, Gobber? I told you and told you. Stop making them learn on the job!"

Gobber shrugged, "It worked pretty well with smithing, Stoick. Look at Hiccup, he's a great example."

"Useless?" Snotlout sneered. "What can he do? He's just the Apprentice. If it wasn't for Gobber, Our armory would be empty! And my favorite sword wouldn't be in her top condition after the sharpening."

"last time I check," Gobber snapped. "It was Hiccup doing most of the Weapon making and sharpening."

"Unbelievable!" someone voiced Astrid's thoughts.

"You mean HE made most of our weapons?"

"What about my axe?" Astrid asked. Her day is messed up already, now she discovers Hiccup had made most of their weapons. Could this day get anymore surprising? But then she found Demon staring at her in a way that looks like he know exactly what's she's thinking about, and he's mentally replying _Yes, it could, and it will._

Everyone quieted down for some reason. Perhaps it's because she's the finest of the group of trainees. Or Perhaps her axe is the best on Berk.

"Aye, lass," Gobber replied. "One of his finest work. Even I could not compete against it."

 **(I'm going to skip the reactions of the first training. It's just like parents disappointed in the stupidity of their kids, except for Astrid of course. Instead, I'm going to Demon's Pov)**

 **Demon**

Suddenly the movie resumed,, forcing the vikings to quiet down and watch it.

 _?: Your welcome._

Demon scowled and thought, _I didn't even say thank you yet._

 _?: Don't need to, I always know when you need a hand._

 _And how do you know that?_

 _?: Ummm reasons._

 _Wow, that's a great explanation. How come I didn't think of that?_

 _?: hey, I'm suppose to be the sarcastic one here. Anyway, thought of anything that can change their minds yet?_

 _No, I'm dry here._

 _?: Well, keep thinking._

 _Not going to help me out here?_

 _?: your job, not mine._

 _Why you little…_

 _?: Language._

 _Oh, like I care._

 _?: Hey, I'm trying to keep this child friendly around here._

 _Didn't you post it as rated T?_

 _?: Still…_

 _How's he doing?_

 _?: He's taking the whole being disowned thing pretty hard, honestly, I didn't even think Stoick would do that._

 _And you think I did expect that?_

 _?: (Sarcastic) yes. As a matter of fact, I think you should expect everything, what brand of shoes of wearing, what's the color of the ceiling, when is Stoick going to change, when you're going to work for me._

 _I'm never going to work FOR you, only WITH you_

 _?: I'll pay you after this_

 _I'm not getting duped again, what are you going to pay me with?_

 _?: Rubber ducks_

 _YOU LITTLE…_

But then demons sensed that he had cut the link and exited the conversation, so Demons turned his attention back to the screen.

 _Gobber: Remember. Dragons always, (Turn to Hiccup) ALWAYS, go for the kill._

 **And that's done, now. Let me ask another question for you guys, do you want the dragons to watch the movie? Review X=No Y=Yes.**

 **And thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews!**

 **also take your guess on who's the mysterious being?**

 **So until next time, readers.**


	5. Dragons

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been preparing for SAT. For those of you guys that don't know what it is. It's a big test, usually taken in the end of August. Also usually taken going into 11** **th** **grade. But I'm taking it going into 8** **th** **grade for some reason. Now that I'm done, I have to prepare for school and I just found out that RTTE had a season 7, so now I'm binge watching it. And I do try to make the chapters longer and longer. So yeah. There's my kinda short rant about my life to you all.**

 **So because most people voted H/A so that's how it's going to go**

 **BUT.**

 **Because I've thought of so many versions of sequels I've decided I'll not write this as a sequel, but as a story related to this. I'll write all versions of the would've-been-sequel as stories related to this. There will a be a watch HTTYD 2, watch Riders of Berk, watch Defenders of Berk, watch RTTE, and read Fanfiction made by other authors aside from the run away story. The timeline will be like this: watch HTTYD 1, watch Riders of Berk (Some), Watch Defenders of Berk (Some), Watch Race To The Edge (Some), and Watch HTTYD 2. Then the reading Fanfictions will be scattered in the timeline between Watch HTTYD 2 and the run away. I will do the runaway first though.**

 **Shout out to Ghost Dragon Master: So you wanted Stoick and the gang to believe Hiccup. But Stubbornness issues gets in the way. Vikings won't believe things they don't trust until they see it. And they could conclude that the movie is an illusion created by Demon and his friend. Plus, Berk training dragon would take out all the fun in the traditional scene of "Hiccup gets mad at Berk and half/fully burns Berk down while the vikings can do nothing."**

 **Also, you're going to know who's the mysterious guy talking to Demon today AND see the dragons that everyone have been requesting for.**

 **So yeah, that's that.**

 **Let's get into today's chapter.**

 **All rights reserved for DreamWorks.**

 _Previously…_

 _Gobber: Remember, a dragon will always, (Turns to Hiccup) ALWAYS, go for the kill._

 _Present…_

"Yeah, that's right!"

"You tell that traitor, Gobber!"

 _[Scene cuts to the crash site]_

 _Hiccup: So why didn't you?_

The villagers immediately quieted down. In their shocked state, they had forgotten about the dragon not killing Hiccup, instead had only concentrated on how Hiccup had let the dragon go. But now with a reminder, it's like a mace to the head. People started to murmur to each other.

"Yeah, why didn't it?"

"It must because the dragon understood that he's a traitor."

"Are dragons that smart?"

"True, the Gronckle didn't even hesitate."

"Maybe what Demon said is right, that dragons are peaceful and are capable of higher feelings."

"Are you crazy? You're going against what are our parents taught us! Even if it is real, which it is not, did you see how Stoick strangled his own son? He'll probably have you blood eagled!"

That was how most of the conversations went. But what had happened in the other room the entire time?

Hiccup was so traumatized, he didn't look around to what's in room. He just stumbled to the closest chair and sat down. Demon walked right in front of him, pointed at him, and muttered something under his breath. Immediately hiccup felt much better, His bruises disappeared and his finger tingled **(Que to ability granted)** Only then he took an careful look at his surroundings and realized just what kind of situation he's in.

When he stumbled to the closest chair, that's the only chair, besides a guy in the corner, who occupied the other chair. The rest of the room, which is very big, slightly bigger than the room hiccup had originally been in, is taken up by big, flat stones. And on top of them, are—

"Dragons." Hiccup whispered.

 **He's the one that shot you down.** A Nadder whispered to the night Fury, who was sitting right next to the boy.

 **I noticed.**

"I can hear you, you know." Hiccup said, "Whispering right next to the person you'll whispering about is not very stealthy. Wait," He stopped, realizing what he had just heard. "I can hear you guys talk?!"

The guy in the corner spoke up, "Of course, consider yourself lucky. Demon doesn't grant the ability to many people."

Umm, I'm sorry, but who are you?

"Where are my manners, I'm When Darkness Meets Light. **(It's me! Tada! No? You don't like it? Ok, I go cry in a corner now… But all jokes aside, if you son't like self inserts, don't worry. I won't play that much of a role in stories. Just about as much as Demon.)** A very philosophical nickname my best friend had given me, mind you. Given because of my sometimes uncontrollable and sudden mood shifts. When I try to control them. I get two or more feelings at a time. The most extreme ones is when I'm both angry and happy. Thus, when darkness meets light. But you can call me either darkness, or light."

"Ummmmmm, ok." Hiccup said slowly. "well, that's a very, Ummmmmm, interesting name."

"Oh please," Darkness waved, "I know that you think the name sucks, but My best friend had said it so many times that it got stuck. But it was too lengthy to say so I shortened it to Darkness, or Light."

 **I just call him the guy in the chair.** A Nadder laughed.

"How long were the dragons here?" Hiccup asked, feeling the need to change the topic.

"Around the same time you guys were here." They've been watching the movie in this room. Anyone that had changed his or her opinions about the dragons can stay here. Anyone in doubt can visit." Darkness answered.

 **And our friend here is quiet relived that you shot him down and had let him go. The queen's powers can't get to him now. But he's still mad at you for doing this. This had cost him a lot** A Nightmare said.

"The queen?" Hiccup asked.

"You will find out later in this movie," Darkness said. "In the mean time, keep watching."

Then Darkness pressed a something, Hiccup can't quiet make out what it is, **(A remote controller)** and the movie resumed.

First Hiccup was shocked that Stoick had actually put him in dragon training, then it turned to horror, He now have to killed dragons. The dragons reacted even worse. The ones imprisoned especially.

Then they saw the first training. The dragons were some what satisfied that the Gronckle Meatlug had beaten the teens, but then angered by how viciously Gobber had been when he had put her back in the cage. They had also denied the "Dragon always go for the kill thing." And then Meatlug had walked up to Hiccup and apologized for almost killing him.

"All this," Hiccup thought. "This proves what out parent had taught us is wrong! Yet," Hiccup's thoughts turned bitter. "Yet, they are too stubborn and thick-headed to listen."

But then, Hiccup heard Stoick shouting in the other room.

"Stop talking this instant!" Stoick yelled. "We stand with what we believe! What our parents taught us! What their parents taught them! Dragons are ruthless, evil beasts! Killing machines! They're incapable of higher feelings! That Night Fury let that traitor go because it knew! It knew if it had killed him, it would lead to search parties! And the beast's injured, it cannot escape!"

Hiccup's entire body is shaking from anger, "Stoick Haddock the Vast! I here by reject you from the position of my father and my chief! I shall bear the name Haddock no more! From this point on I shall be Hiccup Horrendous the third!

Silence filled the other room, until Stoick's voice yelled back, "Good! Now I, Stoick Haddock the Vast, here by casts Hiccup Horrendous the Third out of The Hairy Hooligan tribe! You are not a Berkian! You are an—"

But Darkness seemed to had enough. He stood up abruptly and kicked the door that separated the rooms open.

 **The viking room**

When Hiccup had rejected Stoick the position of his chief. A lot of Vikings were shocked.

"I never knew that Useless had it in him." Snotlout murmured.

Stoick immediately recovered form the shock and started yelling the exact words he used to cast Alvin out of the tribe. Gobber desperately grabbed his arm, begging him to stop. But Stoick shook him of and continued to the end of the chant, when a small boy with similar build to Hiccup kicked the door open and entered the room, trembling with rage.

"You stop right now before you say something you will regret for the rest of your life!" the boy shouted. "Before he never comes back!"

"Who would want that traitor?" Spitelout sneered. "And who gave you the right to speak? You're a useless runt, just like Hiccup! We vikings, we value strength! Only the strong ones live!"

There were murmurs of agreement. And then the vikings started laughing and jeering at the boy.

But then the boy sprang forward, his movements a blur, and swiped Spitelout off his feet. Spitelout yelped hit the floor with a thud, and looked up to see the boy pulling a sword of thin air and promptly pointing it at his throat.

"If you say 'only the strong ones live' again," The boy whispered calmly, although his eyes gave away his anger, "then I will follow that rule and end you."

Heather, who apparently is a slow person to recover from shock, had finally gotten over the fact that Stoick had tried to strangle Hiccup and spoke in the first time since then, "How's hiccup?"

With out even taking his eyes off Spitelout, the boy replied, "He's fine, Very angry, but fine."

"Ummmmmm, can I go see him?"

"Sure, close the door behind you and brace yourself."

Heather moved through the frozen crowd, who are still recovering from the shock that the runt had just beaten one of their best fighters in a mere second. Then she went through the door and it closed with a _Click_.

"Right," The boy said loudly for everyone to hear, then he tossed the sword into the air, where it shimmered and disappeared. Earning gasps from everyone. "Here's the thing. Hiccup is your son. He's a Berkian. You will not cast him out. You will accept him as who he is. Why? You may ask. Because he will be a hero. If you keep watching the movie, you'll see."

"Why should we?" Snotlout shouted. "he's a traitor! He sided with the dragons!"

"First of all," the boy said, his voice dangerously cold. "Either you're completely oblivious to the fact that your father had just got beaten in a second, or you're just brought stupidity to a whole new level that's hundreds of miles above the previous one. Second of all, treason? You say? Well if he's guilty for treason then by viking law you all are guilty for abandonment! Now slim it and watch the movie!"

Vikings grumbled and returned to they seats. Murmuring stuffs like "Stupid boy" and "Abandonment? Yeah right."

Astrid, instead of going to the seat next to her parents went to the teens instead.

"Did you guys see that dude? It's like 'woah!" He beaten your dad in a second, Snotlout!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Butt-elf, we all saw that." Ruffnut knocked him in the head.

Snotlout said, "Who that runt think he is? I would've beaten him to a pulp if Demon didn't have that rule! Hel, if he would actually not fight dirty and sneak attack, even Fishlegs can beat him!"

"I don't think even you can, Snotlout," Fishlegs said. "Did you see how he moved? He's a natural fighter!"

"Snotlout, he beat your dad," Astrid sighed. "When are you going to realize that you can't do everything? You can't become chief, because Hiccup is here. You can't have me, because I don't want to. You definitely can't beat that boy, because he's stronger than you, maybe only Stoick and I can have a chance."

"Did I hear something about me?" A voice interrupted, giving the teens a huge scare.

"Thor's bellybutton!" Snotlout yelled, "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"Araaaaaaugh!" Astrid yelled, jumping to her feet and throwing her fist towards the boy that had beaten Spitelout.

He calmly dodges the punch by slightly cocking his head to one side. Then he dodged another by squatting down. And he dodged again by leaning to one side. And finally, finally, puts his hand up to block her attack. He then twist her hand behind her back and pushes her to a wall.

Astrid struggled to get free. "Let go of me!" she demanded.

"Only if you stop attacking everything that moves."

Astrid slowly calmed down. "Fine."

The boy then let go of Astrid and she rubbed her wrist grudgingly, glaring daggers at the boy.

"Woah!" Snotlout exclaimed. "How did you do that? Magic? Nobody in the village around her age was able to beat her!"

The boy chuckled, "You'll be surprise how much victories understanding your opponent and 5 years of martial art training would get ya."

You can practically see the stars in the twins' eyes. If they can learn the moves the boy had just made, martial art or whatever it's called, then they don't ever have to worry about having their ass handed to them after each prank.

The boy sighed. "The name's darkness, Or you can call me Light. And just when will you listen to Demon and I? We meant what we said."

Astrid snarled, "I will never listen to the likes of you!"

Darkness raised a skeptic eyebrow, "The likes of me? You mean humans? Or just authors? Humans: most of them usually mean what they say, some of them don't. Authors: We have so many differences, but one thing about us, the specific branch of humans, is that we have so much imagination stored inside of us. But not every one of us is as lucky as me. I met Demon, and he enhanced my imagination, allowing them to become real. You saw how I made the sword appear out of nowhere."

"Yeah, that was soooooo awesome." Tuffnut said.

"Well," Darkness said, standing up to leave. "You guys should give Hiccup a chance. Imagine the thing you wanted to do most. Think about how much more efficient it would be if you add a tamed dragon to it."

Then he left, leaving the teens wondering.

 _ **Line Break**_

The first thing Heather noticed after closing the door is that the room is filled with dragons of all kind. She froze, hoping that none of them would attack her.

The room was filled with complete silence until Hiccup said, "Oh, shut it you. You guys left a bad impression for her yourself."

"Ummm, Hiccup?" Heather asked, "Who exactly are you talking to?"

"Dragons," Hiccup said simply. "Demon granted me this ability. So, Heather, what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to check if your ok."

Then Darkness voice came from the other room, "Right," The boy said loudly for everyone to hear. "Here's the thing. Hiccup is your son. He's a Berkian. You will not cast him out. You will accept him as who he is. Why? You may ask. Because he will be a hero. If you keep watching the movie, you'll see."

"You see?" Heather smiled and sat down next to Hiccup. "You're a hero."

"Maybe someday," Hiccup mumbled. "But not now."

Heather wasn't very good at comforting people, she didn't know what to say. So they just sat there and enjoyed the silence.

But not even 5 minutes later. Darkness came through the door, mumbling a lot of curses. He briefly introduced himself to Heather and went back to his corner, where he pressed the thing Hiccup had seen before again and the movie once again resumed.


	6. I need help

**I am so, so sorry, guy, but I have to put this on hold, and perhaps even delete this.**

 **I'm very good at thinking up big, dramatic plot twists or just plots, but what I lack is the bridge, the chapter that connects the one to the other. And here I am, stuck on one side, having no idea on how to make a bridge. So I'm open to suggestions, If none of them fits the story's style, then I might delete this. And I might delete this anyway, now that I've read more of the watch the movie fanfics, they mostly starts with the monstrous nightmare at the arena. And I've been getting plot bunnies lately. Ideas of a modern Henry/Hadrian dying and reborn into the HTYYD world as Hiccup have been dancing around in my head for quiet a while, but I never knew how to start it off and keep it up, so I wrote this story. I thought this was actually going to be quiet easy, turns out I'm wrong. And then a story of Modern Henry turning into Hiccup written by ShadowLord563 really inspired me on the Henry/Hadrian=Hiccup idea. Plus me getting stuck here in this story, have made me decide to leave this one alone and ask ideas from you guys, the reader. So yeah, that's that. And BTW… I see that a lot of writers had more success when writing a few chapters first before posting the story. So I guess you wont see from a for a while, because I'm going to try it out.**


End file.
